<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Abyssia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852443">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia'>Abyssia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt notices something about a change in the oft-paranoid Claude, one that he finds to be quite reassuring</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">This moment, is something that Linhardt dearly treasures. Something as simple as lying in a bed, curled up with someone precious. The candles have all been extinguished, and only the light of the waning moon filters in from beyond the window. And to Linhardt’s pleasant surprise, he feels warm arms envelop him from behind, pulling the mage close.</p><p class="p1">“Claude?” Linhardt asks, settling in against his lover’s warmth with a pleased purr.</p><p class="p1">Claude only grunts slightly in reply, pressing his face against the back of Linhardt’s neck. Despite the incongruities, Linhardt has no real desire to interrogate this change. Because truly, Linhardt already has an inkling as to why.</p><p class="p1">During the time they spent together during the academy, nights hidden away together in the library; long walks along the grounds, Claude had always been more than a little on edge. And on those nights when Linhardt lead Claude by the hand into his dorm room, that tension still remained.</p><p class="p1">Claude was always very warm, very affectionate, but still, wary. He always insisted on sleeping on the edge of the bed closest to the door, and was more often than not gone by the time that morning came. If Linhardt wanted more intimacy, all he could do was pull Claude into his arms from behind.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt had to call out softly, letting the initial shock fade before carefully wrapping an arm around Claude’s chest. Linhardt would sigh and nuzzle the back of Claude’s head, taking in his familiar scent. Claude would lean back against Linhardt’s touch, take Linhardt’s hand in his own and thread their fingers together. But even then, Linhardt could feel something that kept Claude pulled as taut as a bowstring.</p><p class="p1">But not now, on this night. The night of Claude’s arrival as Almyra’s new ambassador in Adrestia. Linhardt had been grateful enough that Claude’s feelings had only grown, and now, Linhardt’s joy almost threatens to overflow. Linhardt can hear Claude’s breathing, slow and shallow as he drifts off.</p><p class="p1">Claude trusts Linhardt. Enough at least to indulge in physical touch, even when doing so makes him slightly more vulnerable to attack. There is still a dagger hidden under beneath one of the pillows, but it will take just one second longer to grab with Claude’s hand around Linhardt’s waist.But Claude also knows, perhaps that Linhardt is a mage. Even though he has a deep distaste for fighting and killing, that too brings Claude some kind of ease.</p><p class="p1">Although, as Linhardt doses, he finds that Claude is not nearly as asleep as Linhardt had first assumed.</p><p class="p1">“Lin?” Claude asks, the breath forming words that cause a thrill to run down Linhardt’s spine. “What are you still doing awake?”</p><p class="p1">“I could ask you the same thing,” Linhardt mutters, rolling onto his back to look over at Claude. “Are you rested from your journey?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I think so,” Claude says, lifting one hand to brush some stray strands of hair away from Linhardt’s face. His face takes on an expression that Linhardt cannot immediately read. But it is soft, relaxed, and that is what matters most to Linhardt.</p><p class="p1">“This is the first time you’ve held me like this,” Linhardt remarks.</p><p class="p1">Claude gives a skeptical grin. “I don’t doubt your impeccable memory, Linhardt. But I’m sure I’ve held you on at least a few occasions before.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt shakes his head. “No, you’ve never held me like this, from behind before. It was always I that did so. Or I would be facing you while you held me.”</p><p class="p1">“I mean, I guess you’re right but, I don’t see what you’re getting at.”</p><p class="p1">“Was it subconscious then…?” Linhardt muses. “Regardless, this is the first time, and I am very happy.”</p><p class="p1">“I mean, i’m happy if you’re happy, even if I don’t totally get it,” Claude reaches out a hand to caress Linhardt’s cheek.</p><p class="p1">“You trust me.”</p><p class="p1">Claude swallows. “I do. I trust you, Linhardt.”</p><p class="p1">“That means a great deal coming from you.”</p><p class="p1">Claude nods.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt pulls closer, wrapping and arm around Claude’s neck. “I’m just so happy to see you again that I can’t sleep.”</p><p class="p1">Claude lets out a warm laugh. “Is that so? Well maybe I feel similar after all.”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe?” Linhardt frowns.</p><p class="p1">Claude rubs the back of Linhardt’s head. “I do feel similar, you’re right.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt then lets out a pleased huff. “What shall we do? As we are both clearly unable to sleep?”</p><p class="p1">“You seem to have an idea, how about you clue me in?”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt shrugs. “I'm here with you, and that’s more than enough for me.”</p><p class="p1">The earnestness of Linhardt’s reply causes heat to flood Claude’s face.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Perhaps it is difficult for Claude to fully wrap his head around an interaction that does not give the other party immediate physical benefit. Perhaps Claude anticipated that Linhardt's rather large sexual appetite would demand sating immediately. Not that Claude would have at all minded. But instead, it seems that Linhardt does, truly, love Claude just for who he is.<br/>
</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Claude pulls Linhardt a little closer. "Well whatever you decide, I'm all yours," Claude whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Linhardt rolls onto his side at loops an arm around Claude's back. "Ah, now I understand. Perhaps you are confusing the times that you have taken me from behind, for embracing me in that manner."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Claude sputters, unable to reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Linhardt stares back at him, as always, not bothered in the slightest by such casual mentions of intimate acts. As startling as it can be at times, Claude does like that about Linhardt as well. "But you prefer when I take you that way. Do you also prefer it when I hold you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Claude manages to push back the sudden embarrassment and face Linhardt's question. "I dunno, I guess we'll have to test it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"The anal sex?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Claude huffs and forces a grin. "I mean, yeah sure, that can be on the agenda at some point," Claude then turns away and rolls onto his other side. Linhardt pulls close immediately, and wraps his arms and legs tightly around Claude. Claude lets out a contented laugh and lets his eyes drift closed. Sure, he's still a little wired, but he's not anxious. In fact, he's the complete opposite.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>